Midnight Meetings
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Vacations can change a lot in you, certainly they do change things for Reba and Brock too.


**Title:** Midnight Meetings

**Author:** BlondezillasMaid

**Paring:** Reba/Brock

**Rating:** M (intense sexual content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...!

**Timeline:** sets somewhere in season 3...

**Summary:** Vacations can change a lot in you, certainly they do change things for Reba and Brock too.

"A vacation?....A family vacation?....You've got to be kidding me.." Reba said and shot up from her chair, causing Barbra Jean and Cheyenne to jump on their chairs a bit.

"Oh common Reba...It's only for a few days...The kids are so hyper about it...and so is Brock...common...It will be fun..." Barbra Jean tried to calm her, she knew it was going to be hard.

"But why do i have to go?" Reba plopped down on her chair again and looked at Cheyenne.

"Mom you belong to our family and it was Van's and Jake's Idea..they want all of us to go...Come on....even Elizabeth asked for her Gramma to come too." Reba gave her a glare. Cheyenne knew how to work her.

"It is just weird...I can't go on vacation with my ex-husband and his mistress." Barbra Jean scrunched her nose and looked at her.

"Reba....see it as your ex-husband and best friend...Comeone..You are my bestest best friend.." She pouted and tried to convince Reba.

"Nothing about that statement is correct..it is weird...No matter how you turn it." Cheyenne let out a sigh.

"Mom...no matter what you will say you will go with us...they're all excited plus we booked the rooms already. And guess what: You'll have a room all to yourself." Reba's eye brow popped up and she gave Cheyenne a curious look.

"Well....Dad and Barbra Jean will share a room. I will share a room with Van and Elizabeth, Jake is sharing a room with Henry and Kyra. So you will have a whole room to yourself."

Suddenly Elizabeth ran into the kitchen and over to her grandma. She giggled out loud and climbed on Reba's lap.

"Gramma...you coming on va...va...va'ation with us?" Reba chuckled and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. She than glanced at Cheyenne and Barbra Jean and nodded.

"I'll go on vacation with you...but only if i get a big Lizzie hug now.." She giggled and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth.

"Love you gramma.." she smiled and climbed down the chair, walking back into the living room to play with Henry.

"Yay...I will go tell Brock...." Barbra Jean jumped up and was about to walk out of the door when she heard Reba clearing her throat,

"Didn't you forget something?" She pointed at the living room and Barbra Jean looked at her confused.

"Oh...HENRY DARLIN'...," Barbra Jean giggled nervously and waited for her son to come.

"We gotta go..." Henry ran into the kitchen and grabbed his mothers hand.

"Bye Auntie Reba.." They both left and Reba looked after them

"Who in gods name taught him to call me Auntie Reba?!"

"Barbra Jean...I mean after all she is your best friend..." Cheyenne teased her and got up, quickly running into the living room, before she could smack her upside the head. Reba sighed and looked around. Why did she ever say yes?

A few days later family Hart was on their way to California. It seemed everyone wanted to do a beach vacation. Reba and Kyra were the only ones who weren't that happy about, simply because the sun was their biggest enemy. After a short flight the whole family arrived at the hotel and they quickly checked in. Reba walked up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She was already exhausted and now the kids wanted to go to the beach. She let out a yawn and looked into her suit case.

"Craaaaap.." Reba couldn't find her bathing suit, instead she picked up a bikini.

"Who packed that?...Definitely not me.." She sighed and kept looking. She still couldn't find it so she decided to wear the bikini along with a t-shirt. She wouldn't leave the umbrella anyway, so why bother?

She quickly changed and put on loads of sunscreen, rubbing every spot twice to make sure she didn't left one out. Reba bend over to pick up her flip flops when someone entered the door.

"Reba...I.....whoah..." Brock's jaw dropped down at the sight of Reba. For the first time he saw her in a bikini, because she usually wears a bathing suit. She hadn't changed a bit and she looked gorgeous. She still had her curves and her creamy white skin was a great contrast to the black bikini. He snapped out of his day dream, when he heard Reba yelling.

"AHHHH..BROCK...YOU...GO" Reba screamed and grabbed her t-shirt, pulling it over her head. She tried to calm down a bit and she finally noticed that Brock was only dressed in his bathing shorts. Reba had to swallow hard. She hadn't seen him like this in 3 years. He hadn't change a bit. 'Reba stop thinking like that..' She mentally kicked herself and and finally calmed down.

"I am so...sorry...Reba..i just...wanted to know if you...woah.." He stammered and looked at her. Reba narrowed her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Sunscreen..if you have extra sunscreen for Henry. Barbra Jean forgot to take the one for kids and i know you use it." Reba wanted to smack him again, but than she grabbed the sunscreen and handed the bottle to Brock.

"Give it to me back later...and next time..knock..." Brock turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. Reba sat down on her bed and crossed her legs, putting her head in her hands. That man still had an effect on her.

A few hours later Reba was gathering up stuff at the beach. She spent her whole afternoon under the umbrella, because the sun was shining and she was to afraid to get a sun burn. She kept looking at Brock all day long, trying to find out why she still felt the way towards him. She felt a little twitch in her lower body, when he came out of the water all wet. Although they're divorced, she knew she still had the hots for him.

"Reba you are boring..Why didn't you go swimming with us?" Brock nagged her while walking back to the hotel.

"First, because i only have a bikini on and second: I am a red head. My skin starts to burn and gets all red when i get into the sun too long, you big baboon."

"I certainly would have liked to see you in your bikini again." Brock winked and Reba hit his chest.

"Don't you ever say that again you mo-ron!" Brock looked at her and rubbed the spot on his chest, where she just hit him. They all arrived at the hotel and decided to go eat dinner together.

"Okay...i am stuffed...I will head to bed now...I will see you tomorrow." Reba excused herself and got up from the table, walking up into her room. She needed to rest, she was tired. It was already dark and Reba tried to decide if she either should take a shower or take a good ol late night swim at the pool.

A few hours later, Reba found herself in the hotel swimming pool all alone. It was 1 am so she knew nobody would be down here anyway. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go down to the pool. She dropped her robe and jumped into the pool, only dressed in her bikini. She swam around a bit, enjoying the cool water against her skin. What she didn't notice was the man who was staring at her from a small distance.

Brock enjoyed himself watching Reba. She looked gorgeous in her bikini and he regretted that she never wore one before, during their marriage. Brock decided to play a bit with Reba, so he walked over to the pool and sat down on a stool. Reba kept swimming until she heard someone clear his throat. She looked up and saw Brock sitting near the pool.

"Can't sleep?" Brock asked Reba and smiled, moving closer to the edge of the pool.

"Hmm...What about you?" She asked him and swam over to him, putting her hands underneath her chin.

"Henry insisted to sleep in one bed with Barbra Jean, but he has the habit to kick people in his sleep so i moved to the other bed, but i couldn't fall asleep, so i thought i'd go take a swim down at the pool." Brock smiled and sat down, sliding his legs into the pool.

"I see....well you certainly didn't expect me here, huh?" Reba chuckled and moved away a bit, splashing some water at him.

"Oh...I remember you prefer to swim at night..simply because the sun is not shining and you can't burn." He winked and splashed some water back at her in a mocking manner. Reba narrowed her eyes and splashed even more water him.

"What was that for?" Reba laughed and splashed some more water at him, which caused Brock to react. He jumped into the pool, catching Reba in his arms. A chill ran through Reba's body, when she felt his arms around chest, but before she could say anything, Brock pressed her under water for a bit and swam away. When Reba came up and turned around, looking for him.

"I'll pay you back." She laughed and swam, after him, She caught his leg, when he tried to swim away, but Brock pulled his leg to his chest and got a hold of Reba. He grabbed her and pressed her under water. This time he didn't let go of her and pulled her back up after a few seconds. Reba gasped for air and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't this again...or.." Reba finally noticed how close she was to him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she had her hand on his neck. Their lips were inches apart and Brock took advantage of that. He pressed Reba against the pool wall and crashed his lips down onto hers.

Reba was caught off guard, but instead of pulling away she pressed herself harder against him, kissing him back with even more passion. Brock slowly pulled away, his breath was heavy. Reba looked up at him and moved a hand to his chest.

"I'm..Reba...I'm..." Brock stammered, but soon felt Reba's finger on his lips.

"Don't talk...." She whispered and pulled him down into another heating kiss. Wildfires started to burn and Reba felt several shivers running down her body. Brock pressed himself even harder into her, which caused Reba to respond. She quickly wrapped her legs around Brock's waist, kissing her way down to his neck.

"God Reba....," he moaned and moved his hand down her body to her bottom. He gave it a light squeeze and caught Reba's attention again. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, brushing his tongue over Reba's lips. She knew she should put an end to this, but she wasn't able to. Instead she opened her mouth and granted him access to her mouth, kissing him with all the passion she felt for him.

Tongues started to battle and Reba moved her hands up and down his back, feeling him tremble under her touch. She pulled away for a second and tried to catch her breath. Brock looked deep into her eyes, his own eyes dark with desire. He wanted her so bad and he knew she had the same desire.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't fight it. He wanted Reba so bad. He slowly moved his hand behind her back and undid the knot of her bikini top. Reba took a deep breath and kissed him softly on his lips.

"You are so beautiful.." Brock whispered into her ear and moved his hand to cup one of her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Reba bit her lip and tried not to cry out, when he started to play with her nipple. She threw her head back and Brock started to kiss her throat, trying not to leave one spot on her cleavage untouched. Reba let out a small moan and moved her hand behind his head, encouraging him for more.

Brock tortuously moved down and caught one nipple between his teeth, nibbling at it gently. Reba moaned louder and rubbed herself against him. Brock started to suck at her breast and smiled to himself, when he heard Reba response. He still knew what she liked and Reba sure enjoyed herself. She moved her hands over his chest to his back, digging her nails into his back in pleasure. She wanted more from him, she wanted to feel him.

"Brock please..." She breathed hard and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and and moved his hands up and down her sides. Reba was way too impatient to and moved her hand to the front of his shorts. He hissed and looked at her, pressing himself into her hand. Reba smiled and before he knew it she slipped her hands into his shorts, slowly stroking him.

Brock let out a moan and buried his face in the crook of her neck, showering it with kisses. He gently bit her plus point and moved to her lips, crashing them down onto hers. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and tugged at it gently. Reba moaned and added pressure to her hand, causing Brock to groan in pleasure.

"Reba please..." He moaned and panted into Reba's ear, when she increased her speed, stroking him even faster. He was close but he didn't wanna come yet, not without her. He pulled her hand out of his shorts and smiled. He kissed her softly and moved her bikini bottoms over her hips. Reba got all excited and placed kisses all over his face and neck.

Reba let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close for a kiss. Before she knew he moved her over to the stairs and lowered her onto one of the steps. He smiled and took full advantage of the position she was in. The top of half of her body was above water now so he sat down next to her and leaned over, kissing her softly. Reba moved and arm around his neck and kissed him back.

She wanted to shift her position, but he stopped. He moved her back on the stairs and smiled. Slowly his hand started to wander down her body, making slight circles on her belly. He smiled, when he felt her hips buck and grinned. His other hand slowly parted her legs and moved up her thigh, causing Reba to moan in pure pleasure.

"Oh god Brock...Please...." Brock followed her silent request and moved his hand further up, covering her womanhood with his hand. She hissed and parted her legs even more for him. They never had done such a thing, but neither of them cared. Brock slowly started to stroke her folds, trying to find out the way she liked it best. Reba noticed that he was hesitant, so she grabbed his wrist and showed him exactly what she liked.

Brock smiled and kissed her softly, brushing his tongue over her lip. Reba moaned and she moaned even more, when he pulled away and brushed his finger of her clit. She smiled, which Brock took as a cue to continue. He leaned into her again and kissed her softly, brushing his tongue several times over her lips, the same rhythm he brushed his finger over her clit.

Reba was about to burst, when she felt his tongue moving into her mouth and he inserted two fingers into her body at the same time. Reba let out a groan and threw her head back, pressing her lower body against his fingers. Brock knew she was enjoying herself so he built up a rhythm, moving his finger inside of her and brushing his thumb over her clit.

Reba was lost in him and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his finger and tongue work on her body. She was about to lose control, but than Brock pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him in disappointment, but than she saw him getting rid of his shorts. Reba smiled and pushed him onto a stair, moving on his lap. She smiled down at him and kissed him softly onto his lips.

"Take me Brock...please...i can't wait anymore.." Reba pleaded with a husky voice and looked deep into his eyes. Brock kissed her deeply and moved his hands to her hips, raising her up a bit and moving her closer to him, parting her a bit with his stiff member. Reba let out a muffled groaned and hold onto him tightly. He pushed her hips all the way onto him, filying her completely.

They both moaned in pleasure and stilled their movements for a second, looking into each others eyes. Reba saw love, devotion and desire in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him gently, encouraging Brock to start moving. He slowly raised her hips and slammed all the way into her again. Reba threw her head back and started to move with the same rhythm he was.

It didn't take long and Reba's climax started to built inside of her. Her walls tighten around Brock, which was a sign for Brock that Reba was close. He squeezed her hips and increased his tempo, practically lifting her and slamming into her as deep as he could. Reba was about to lose it. Her stomach pulled together and she felt her lower body respond. Before she knew it she was crying out in pleasure, her climax rushing through her whole body.

"OH Brock..oh my..Oh good..yes..yes...don't stop...please." Reba pleaded, turning into a needy mess on top of him. Brock watched the woman on top of him reaching the highest point of her climax. That was all it took to make him come along with her. He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply, still moving inside of her until the last wave of pleasure subsided.

"OH Reba....I love you..," he blurted out and looked at Reba, who was staring down at him. She panicked, she couldn't say it..not now...not in this situation.

Before Reba knew it she was sitting straight in her bed, breathing hard. She looked around and saw she was alone in her room. She swallowed hard and laid down on the bed again.

"It was a dream...just a dream..." Reba breathed hard and got up again, walking into the bathroom. Her hair was messy and she was sweating. She never dreamed like that before, so she was surprised. Reba slowly stripped of her clothes and decided to take shower too cool herself off. Little did she know, Brock was doing the same in the room across the hall.

THE END

Yep that was it....R&R?...Feedback is always welcomed....I kno wi have a dirty mind..but lol...who cares?


End file.
